FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a composition of matter consisting of salts of bile acid-aminosalicylate conjugates for ingestion by a mammal, a process for preparing said compositions, and a method for treating gastrointestinal disorders, impaired liver function, autoimmune diseases of the liver and biliary tract, prevention of colon cancer, inflammatory bowel disease, Crohn disease, ulcerative colitis, cystic fibrosis, dissolving gallstones, and regulating dietary cholesterol absorption by administering said compositions to a mammal in need of such treatment.